


Snow N' Skirts

by space_gay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Ice Skating, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Other, genderfluid kageyama, trans volleys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_gay/pseuds/space_gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama really did not want to go ice skating.</p>
<p>Now here he was being dragged to the local rink by Hinata. Kageyama knew this was not a date, but it really felt like one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Um so this is my first fan fic ever. i don't have a beta so sorry.

Kageyama really did not want to go ice skating. The last time Kageyama went skating it was a winter party during first year in middle school and he could barely stay upright the whole time. Eventually he just left the rink no even seemed to notice he was gone. 

Now here he was being dragged to the local rink by Hinata. Kageyama knew this was not a date, but it really felt like one. Kageyama contemplated wearing a skirt to the rink but it was freezing outside, and he was really "out" yet. So he just wore some dark blue jeans and a sweatshirt. Hinata was wearing his yellow hoodie with a black vest and black jeans. 

When they got to the rink they waited in line to get Kageyama skates, since Hinata owned some already. It took ten minutes to find some that actually fit. By now Kageyama was dreading this whole event," This is stupid, why are we skating in the first place. It's so fucking girly"   
"The only reason you don't want to skate is because you suck at it and you'll fall on your butt"   
Shit. It was true. Hinata hit the nail on the head.   
Rushing to defend his honor, Kageyama frowned, "The only reason you like skating is you are taller then all the seven years olds"  
"Whatever," Hinata rolled his eyes "I bet a can skate two laps faster than you"   
In this moment Kageyama totally forgot he couldn't skate. Because there was no way he was going to say no to a challenge. "You're on"

They waddled to the opening of the rink. "Ready... set.. Go!" And Hinata was off and Kageyama was on the ground. "Fuck" he reached up to grabs the wall. Pulling up he looks for Hinata who is now half way around the rink. This is stupid and dumb Kageyama hates skating way was he here? Oh yeah because Hinata wanted him there. 

Kageyama pulled himself back to the entrance and sat at a bench to watch Hinata. He seemed to having a lot of fun. Kageyama pulled out his phone text his mom he might be home soon when Hinata was suddenly standing over him. "What are you doing"  
"Im texting my mom"  
"I can see that contrary to popular belief I'm not stupid. Why are you not skating, idiot?"   
Kageyama mumbled something inaudible.   
"What?"  
"I can't skate"  
Hinata kinda just started at Kageyama for a bit. "Oh! Why didn't you say something earlier?"

Wait what? Why wasn't Hinata making fun of him what. Why was Hinata grabbing his hand? Kageyama mindlessly let Hinata drag him on to the rink.   
"Okay, so I'm going to teach you to skate" Hinata said earnestly. Not letting go of Kageyama's had he began to explain the basics. Soon enough Kageyama was ok-ish. The pair slowly made their way around the rink not let their hands go. 

They did this for a while. Kageyama fell a few more times taking Hinata down with him but it was ok. They were laughing and having a good time. But now they were hungry. After they got of the rink they returned Kageyama's skates and decided to go to the cafe down the bloke. 

It was freezing outside but this affected Hinata more than Kageyama because he was visibly shaking. Kageyama took of his sweatshirt, then his sweater, then put his sweat shirt back on. He gave Hinata his sweater quietly thanked him. They walked there quickly. When there they got hot chocolate and fries. 

After a sitting in silence Hinata open his mouth, "I had lots of fun. We should do this again."  
Kageyama nodded" Yeah, me too"


	2. Chapter 2

It had only been a week since they last went skating. But Kageyama and Hinata had already made plans to go again. Saturday morning Hinata showed up at Kageyama’s house. He texted Kageyama when he arrived so he didn't have to wake up the whole house. 

Kageyama eventually let him in and lead him up to his room. With a very sleepy yawn, Kageyama asked, “ Why the fuck are you here so early it is god damn six in the morning. The rink doesn't open until nine, Dumbass!”

Hinata sat on Kageyama’s bed before responding. “I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep because I was so excited for this date and……” SHIT, he fucked up oh no. He knew it wasn't a date. Did kageyama even like guys? Hinata immediately put his face into his hands and curled up into a ball. Only after a second or two of awkward silence did he look up to see kageyama with a bright red face. 

“A date? This is a date?” Kageyama barely managed to spit out.

“I mean, if you want it to be, I mean, I guess it could be a date? If…” Hinata trailed off. 

‘Yes!” said Kageyama,maybe a little to excited, “I mean, I would like for it to be a date.” Hinata felt like his face as on fire. He wasn't sure if this was really happening, It would be a surprise to him if it was a dream. “Of course it's actually happening idiot. Now wait here I'm going to take a shower.” Kageyama gathered up his clothes and exited the room.

Hinata barely could still in the first place but now he was just excited. A date with kageyama! Wow he never would have guessed. Okay maybe looking back they did flirt alot, but still! He - wait is that a skirt on Kageyama’s floor? He grabbed the skirt and sat on the bed. Did he have a girlfriend? Wait no, they going on a date? Does Kageyama like him even.? Is Kageyama cheating?

After a while Kageyama came back, hair freshly damp from the shower. He look like he was about to say something but then he noticed the fabric in Hinata's hands. Kageyama visibly paled. “I, um, can explain,” Kageyama choked out. “It's mine?”’

Hinata didn't expect that. He felt his mouth fall open.“Oh, it's yours. Wait why do you own a skirt?” Kageyama, was now bright red he even looked like he might throw up. He slowly,wobbled to the bed. 

He grabbing skirt.“I wear it, I guess?” He whispered as he put his head in his hands. Oh, did he get off to it? It's kinda embarrassing but it's not that bad. 

“Hey don't hide, I don't care what you jerk off to. Everybody has a weird kink it's fine.” 

“But I don't get off to it, um please don't hate me, but…” Kageyama said as he curled up into a small ball. “But um, I'm, well, I'm nonbinary. So yeah.”

“Oh, OH! Wait what?” 

“It means I don't fit in the gender binary. Like I'm not necessarily a boy or a girl, sometimes I'm one or the other or both or neither. So yeah.” Kageyama explained. 

“Can you put it on? No wait, will you put it on? I mean, are you going to wear it? Because I think you should.” Hinata said.

Kageyama was bright red now, “Um, I wasn't but I guess I could, if you want me to I can.” Kageyama got of the bed, “Could you turn around?”

Hinata vegressbly noded and spinned around so the other could change. God Kageyama would look really cute in feminine clothes! In skirts and dresses. God Kageyama was cute! 

 

Hinata must have gotten lost in his thought because he didn't hear Kageyama calling for him. It wasn't until he felt the dip in the bed, that he turned around. It wasn't until he was nose to nose with Kageyama, that he realized his mistake. 

Neither moved, they just stared into each other's eyes, for what felt like forever. Hinata was pretty sure that his heart was beating two thousand times a second and Kageyama’s cheeks were bright crimson. 

They say great minds think alike because before they knew it both were leaning in. Hinata felt his nose squash against Kageyama’s. Both pulled back to readjust, but end up back where they started.  
“Hey Tobio,” Hinata whispered, “is it okay if I kiss you?” Kageyama barely had time to whisper yes before Hinata smashed their lips together. Hinata was shocked how soft and sweet Tobio's lips were. 

It was quiet and awkward kiss, inexperienced and slow. But it was sweet and it was them. All too quickly it ended with a knocking on Kageyama's door. “Tobio, sweetie are you up yet honey, don't forget your going to the ice rink.” Kageyama mother called as she stepped through the door. “Good you're already up! And Hinata kun is already here. I'll make you boys some breakfast how does that sound?”

“It's sound fine, thanks mom” Kageyama said pushing her out the room and shutting the door. When he turned around Hinata sore he never look so beautiful, face flushed, eyes wide, lips red. 

Kageyama walked back to the bed and slipped under the covers. “Do you want to cuddle until breakfast?” He asked shyly.  
“Heck yeah!” Hinata yelled as he dived in, snuggling up to the taller. He put his hands around Kageyama's waist and swear that the other let out a quite yelp.

The two stated like that for a while all cosy and warm. Eventually, both,fell back asleep, and Tobio's mother didn't have the heart to wake them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so its been ten years, but its done!!  
> for kageyamas pronouns I headcanon him as nonbinary, but still using he/him
> 
> [my tumblr ](http://reigisa-though.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> And [ Liv](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ackersin/pseuds/ackersin) is a queen who inspired this and beta-ed  
> [her tumblr](http://ackersin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
